On n'oublie Jamais
by Renn
Summary: On a tous notre façon de gérer nos sentiments. Le Cancer en a juste une bien particulière qui attire malgré eux la fascination de ses amis. DeathMask, Aphrodite, Shura


**On n'oublie jamais**

Bon. Saint Seiya, ça me connaît. Les fanfics aussi, ça me connaît. Mais alors les fanfics sur saint Seiya ! Première tentative, messieurs dames, et vous la devez à Niacy (si, si !) qui m'a donné envie d'apporter ma contribution !

Détail : c'est la première fois que j'écris en français. La honte : c'est ma langue maternelle mais j'ai eu besoin d'un dico anglais/français parce que c'est en anglais que les mots venaient ! J'ai fait de mon mieux en tous cas, mais hésitez pas à me dire si y'a un problème !

Choix du thème : facile ! Je suis Cancer, je réclame justice pour ce pauvre Masque de Mort, alors voici de ma part ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que l'idée de son prénom n'est pas de moi. Mais aucune source officielle n'en fait état, et je l'ai vu dans beacoup de fics, alors j'ai moi aussi adopté "Angelo".

Voilà, c'est tout, et j'espère que ça plaira, j'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse de poster une fic depuis ma première fic…

* * *

Aphrodite soupira songeusement une fois de plus alors qu'il descendait les marches reliant son temple aux suivants. D'une main distraite, il ajusta son casque et leva la tête en voyant apparaître devant lui le temple du Verseau. Il ne fit à son gardien qu'un petit hochement de tête alors qu'il traversait sa demeure, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et l'ignora simplement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Camus. » Le Poisson maugréa distraitement alors qu'il marcha avec plus de force, espérant que le bruit de son armure sur le marbre dérangerait 'sa Majesté des glaces', ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu.

Mais déjà il n'y pensait plus alors qu'il voyait au loin le temple du Capricorne. Sans le paraître, il envoya son cosmos droit devant pour prévenir son ami de son arrivée imminente. Shura ne manqua pas de lui répondre et il accéléra un peu sa descente.

Le Capricorne l'attendait, adossé au mur froid, pas le moins du monde dérangé par son armure d'or. « Aphrodite, » salua-t-il courtoisement. « Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Son ton se voulait léger, comme à l'accoutumée, mais son ami était étonnement sérieux et croisa ses bras alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant lui.

« Tu as entendu les rumeurs ? » le Poisson d'or demanda à son ami sans s'encombrer des usuelles platitudes qu'ils échangeaient.

Shura arqua un sourcil devant cette question et haussa doucement les épaules. « Tu sais que je n'y prête pas trop attention. » Fût son explication.

« Cette fois-ci tu devrais ! » Aphrodite déclara sans avoir vraiment un ton de reproches alors qu'il s'avança pour regarder les autres temples. « Viens avec moi. Je voudrais vérifier…par moi-même. »

Shura ne répondit pas, commençant à se douter de la raison de l'étrange comportement de son ami. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et prit de lui-même le chemin des Temples suivants. « Que s'en dit-il réellement ? » se décida-t-il enfin à demander quand le silence devint trop pesant pour lui.

Aphrodite se renfrogna et lança un regard mauvais sur les marches. « Sûrement des exagérations, comme d'habitude ! »

Le Capricorne décida qu'il ne serait pas sage de lui rappeler que d'habitude c'était lui-même qui enflait les rumeurs pour son propre divertissement. Mais il supposa que même le Chevalier des Poissons avait ses limites, ses lignes qu'il s'interdisait de franchir, et visiblement, quelqu'un avait à son goût outrepassé ses « droits de commérage ».

Shura ricana malgré lui. Le Poisson avait vraiment parlé du « droit au commérage » un jour, comme d'un droit fondamental, et encore aujourd'hui cela l'amusait énormément.

Ils traversèrent les maisons suivantes en silence, hormis les quelques banalités d'usage qu'ils échangèrent avec les autres gardiens, et furent rapidement arrivés à destination.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Temple du Cancer, et échangèrent un regard. Puis ils enflammèrent leur cosmos pour prévenir de leur arrivée avant d'y pénétrer. Même l'atmosphère y semblait différente.

« Angelo ? » Aphrodite s'avança en enlevant son casque, regardant autour de lui avec attention, cherchant la source des rumeurs. Une main posée sur son bras attira son attention, et il se retourna vers Shura. Le Capricorne leva silencieusement sa main, son doigt montrant le mur sur leur gauche.

Des visages humains, leur expression figée dans la douleur de la mort, étaient accrochés contre les murs du Cancer.

« Voici donc ces fameux « masques » dont tout le monde parle, » dit-il plus pour lui-même que par réel intérêt de lancer une conversation.

« Charmantes décorations, » Shura commenta d'une voix sèche alors qu'il avait senti que le propriétaire des lieux s'était joint à eux. « Ca t'est venu comment ? » demanda-t-il avec mépris, dégoûté par les facéties de son ami cette fois-ci.

Le Cancer haussa les épaules et vint se tenir à côté d'eux, et en les voyant tous les trois alignés face au mur, on aurait pu penser qu'ils contemplaient une œuvre d'art. « Tu aimes ? » Il demanda avec un rictus amusé.

Le Capricorne leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers lui. « Morbide à souhait. Ca t'est venu comment ? » Répéta-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Ne prend pas cet air condescendant avec moi, Shura, » le Cancer répondit sur un ton mauvais.

« Il y en a trop, » la voix de leur ami les interrompit.

« Toi aussi tu vas critiquer mes choix décoratifs ? » Le Cancer voulut plaisanter. « Toi, le Chevalier aux roses ? »

Mais Aphrodite ne plaisantait pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur. « Angelo, il y en a trop, par rapport à ta mission. » La question n'était pas formulée, mais ils l'entendaient tous clairement.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

« Un dérapage imprévu, » Angelo finit par admettre avec un soupir de mécontentement alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, y mettant de par ce geste encore plus de désordre.

« Quatre dérapages imprévus, » Shura répéta sans réelle animosité ni reproches. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour. « Non pas que cela me surprenne réellement venant de toi… »

« Merci pour l'haute opinion que tu as de moi… » Le Cancer grommela en le regardant de travers.

« …mais tu admettras que c'est assez…inhabituel, non ? » Le Capricorne finit malgré tout sans prendre en compte cette interruption.

Le Cancer les surveilla l'un et l'autre avec semblait-il beaucoup d'attention avant de jeter les mains en l'air et de secouer sa tête, visiblement agacé. « Mais vous m'ennuyez à la fin ! Je viens pas vous dire quoi faire dans vos Temples, moi ! » Lâcha-t-il mécontent.

Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors qu'il remit son casque en place. « Et tes incessants commentaires sur mes roses alors ? » Lui demanda-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur les visages. « Celui-là est définitivement celui qui m'amuse le moins ! » Ajouta-t-il d'un air décidé alors qu'il montrait du doigt l'un des masques de mort.

Comme si toute la discussion jusqu'à ce point n'avait servi qu'à déterminer quel visage était le pire. « T'es toujours aussi maladroit, Angelo, » dit-il finalement à son ami en marchant vers la sortie. « Mais c'est aussi ça qui fait ton charme, » ajouta-t-il sans se retourner, levant une main en signe d'au revoir.

Le Cancer fulmina à ces mots mais ne fit rien. Frapper Aphrodite ne servirait jamais à rien de toutes façons. Alors c'est vers Shura qu'il concentra son animosité. « Quoi ? » Le défia-t-il.

Le Capricorne secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et soupira. « Rien, rien… »

« Alors reste pas planté devant la déco et retourne garder ton temple, bête à cornes!» L'Italien répliqua méchamment en lui tournant le dos.

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la direction qu'avait prit Aphrodite, sachant pertinemment que cela ne lui apporterait rien de se disputer avec le Cancer, et puis après tout c'était exactement ce que cette brute voulait. Mais il s'arrêta quand même à la sortie du Temple (ou l'entrée, selon le point de vue, se rappela-t-il). « Angelo, ne va pas t'imaginer que ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux. »

Le silence qui lui répondit lui prouva que son intuition était la bonne. Le Cancer ne voulait pas se sentir mieux, il voulait se punir.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. On n'oublie jamais, » l'assura-t-il avant de reprendre son ascension.

« Imbécile, je le sais bien… » Marmonna le gardien de la quatrième maison alors qu'il sentait son cosmos s'éloigner.

Puis il prit un grand souffle d'air et se força à se calmer, reportant son regard sur les visages emmurés, les détaillant un à un.

« Aphrodite a raison… » Finit-il par admettre alors qu'il retournait dans ses appartements. « Celui-là est vraiment immonde. »

o0o0o0o

« Eh bien ! Bientôt tu n'auras plus le choix ! Tu devras changer de façade ! Peut-être même te rabattre sur le plafond ! Sur le sol!» Lâcha un Aphrodite faussement impressionné devant les murs de la maison du Cancer.

« Tu m'ennuies, Aphrodite, » le Cancer répondit d'un ton agacé.

« Pour changer… » Shura commenta sans lever ses yeux des visages qui exerçaient sur lui une fascination morbide malgré son aversion initiale.

Angelo soupira et s'assit à même le sol. « Personne vous oblige à y passer tant de temps, si il vous dérange tant que ça, mon Temple ! »

« C'est _ça_, qui serait vraiment ennuyeux ! » Aphrodite répondit d'un air enjoué alors que le Capricorne demeurait silencieux. « Je préfère de loin leur donner des noms ! »

« Tu es encore plus fêlé que moi… » Le gardien déclara alors qu'il l'observait.

Le Chevalier des Poissons haussa délicatement les épaules d'un geste désintéressé. « Ca reste _ta_ maison. Et puis pourquoi en pleurer quand on peut en rire ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air entendu alors qu'il rejoignait son ami sur le sol froid, contemplant en silence le macabre spectacle. « Au fait, tu sais comment on t'appelle maintenant ? »

Le Chevalier du Cancer ne sembla pas y accorder trop d'importance, ce qui ne refroidit pas pour autant l'ardeur de son ami.

« Le Masque de Mort du Cancer ! Bientôt personne ne se souviendra plus de ton vrai nom, Angelo ! » Aphrodite déclara avec un sourire amusé.

« Tant mieux après tout…ça ne collait plus vraiment. »

« Ah ça ! Et depuis longtemps, même ! » Le Poisson acquiesça. Puis il se renfrogna et fit un signe de la tête en direction d'une autre partie du mur. « Et eux… ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant les visages d'enfants apeurés qui y avaient pris place.

Le Cancer ne répondit rien, il se contenta de baisser son regard. « Des dérapages…juste des dérapages… » Marmonna-t-il.

Et pourtant. Bien plus que des dérapages. Des fatalités qu'il aurait pu empêcher. Des dérapages qui auraient dû le toucher d'avantage.

Le Chevalier des Poissons l'observa puis reporta un regard mitigé sur les murs encore dénués de masques. « Dis, et moi ? Où mettrais-tu mon visage ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un air faussement intéressé.

Angelo éclata de rire malgré la mauvaise atmosphère ambiante et même le Capricorne ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

« Faudrait d'abord savoir quoi faire de cette touffe turquoise qui te sert de cheveux ! » Le Cancer répliqua sur un faux air ennuyé. « Ca collerait pas trop avec l'ambiance, tu vois !»

« Alors _non_, tu ne pourras pas hériter de mon visage s'il m'arrive quelque chose ! Shura, tu veilles à ce que mon souhait soit respecté, d'accord ? » Lança-t-il à l'espagnol sur un ton enjoué.

Adossé à son mur, Shura lui promit d'y veiller avec un regard amusé pour cet homme en armure d'or et au caractère parfois si enfantin alors qu'ils parlaient de visages sur des murs.

« Le Bélier est parti. » Aphrodite déclara subitement.

Angelo et Shura échangèrent un regard, bien qu'il n'était pas inhabituel de la part du Poisson de passer ainsi du coq à l'âne.

Aphrodite se tourna vers le maître des lieux et son regard darda une fois de plus vers les sinistres décorations murales. « On va le revoir bientôt ? »

Il ne faisait pas bon être un traître au Sanctuaire en ces jours, et ils le savaient tous. Mais leur hôte leur répondit négativement.

« C'est Milo qui s'en charge ? » Shura demanda à moitié intéressé.

« Personne. » Le Cancer leur révéla. « Un réparateur d'armure, ça a trop de valeur de nos jours ! » Il haussa les épaules comme si cela voulait tout dire, puis se renfrogna. Il n'aurait pas voulu voir un visage trop familier en ces murs, même si c'était hypocrite de sa part de penser ainsi.

« Et puis lui aussi, ses cheveux t'auraient embêté. » Aphrodite ajouta avec une touche d'amusement audible dans la voix.

Le Cancer lui poussa l'épaule sans violence alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. « T'en sors pas une pour rattraper l'autre toi, hein ? »

Shura secoua sa tête devant la mine satisfaite du Chevalier des Poissons. Finalement, il se redressa et salua ses amis d'un geste las. « On n'oublie jamais, » répéta-t-il. Pour soutenir son ami ou pour se justifier de ses propres actes, ils ne le savaient jamais.

Ses amis inclinèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord et il partit, replaçant son casque sur sa tête. Son regard se voila alors qu'il repensait à ce soir, il y si peu de temps et pourtant à ses yeux si longtemps, où il avait ôté la vie à un de ses camarades. Pour le punir de sa prétendue trahison. Il n'avait pas besoin de garder son visage pour s'en souvenir, la douleur était bien présente en lui. Non, les visages, c'était bien la technique d'Angelo ! Lui n'avait pas besoin que quoi que ce soit le lui rappelle.

On n'oublie jamais.

On se force juste à aller de l'avant parce que sinon, ça n'aura servi à rien.

* * *

Voilà voilà…merci de me faire savoir vos impressions !

Renn


End file.
